It's a Wonderful Fight
by Werewolf10
Summary: Christmas time comes at the Stevens house and Louis just knows that this will be his and Tawny's best Christmas ever. But when they get into a fight and start to avoid each other Louis's guardian angel knows it's time to step in. COMPLETE.
1. 1 Christmas in Sacramento

I guess every one knows by now the not owning nothing part so I won't even say it. 

A/N I got the idea for this fic from a Boy Meets World episode and got to thinking what it would be like with the Even Stevens.  
So I twisted it around a little and threw all the caracters in. Hope you like it. Oh, and by the way. This is my first fic ever. So Please go light on the flames. R/R people.

** Chapter one "Christmas in Sacramento"**

"It's christmas time agian here in the great city of Sacramento and Boy! Is it looking festive!" said the news reporter on the drowned out radio in the Stevens home. And festive it was. Every one was getting ready for Christmas in there normal matter. Mr.Stevens was outside putting up the lights, Mrs. Stevens was unpacking her manorah and dredals(since she was jewish they usualy celibrated both holidays), Donnie was in the living room untangeling the lights, which was not going very fast since he was watching the Super Bowl playoffs and kept jumping up and shouting every 5 minuets, and Ren was putting ornaments on the tree while Louis would take them off and put them back in the box behind her back.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Louis shouted in his famous high pitched voice.  
"Only because you plan to put snow in all the lockers at school." Ren said as she snatched the ornament from Louis.  
" YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! GO GET EM LONGHORNS! WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Donnie shouted for the hundreth time as he jumped up and down getting the lights more tangeled then they already were.  
"Your just sad because Jason is working on a movie and can't take time off to come see you." said Louis."But once agian you are wrong sister. Even though I am looking forward to that wonderful prank, there is something even more awsome than that." "I highly doubt that." Ren said with a smirk.  
"Oh, yea. Well this year is the best ever because it's the first Christmas that me and Tawny will have as boyfriend and girlfriend. And let me tell you that this will be the best year she will have as well"  
"Thats write you to are going to the Winter Carnival together" Mrs. Stevens said as she walked in the room.  
"Yes mom we are and NOTHING is going to stop us!"

To Be Continued...


	2. 2 Love then War

Well, heres Capter 2.

CHAPTER 2. Love then War

"Dude this has to be your best holiday prank ever!" Twitty said with a big grin. "I mean your first prank putting snow in the lockers was brilliant enough, but this is just pure genius!" Thanks Twitty. But this time I have to give all the credit to my special sorce of insperation." Louis said as he gave Tawny a hug.  
"Guys, even though replacing the gravy at lunch with eggnog sounds like it's going to be pretty exiting,  
don't you think you should think it through first?" "Why?" they both said in unison. "Well, because if you ruin every one elses lunches then you won't be able to eat too." The two boys thought about this for a while.  
"She does have a point." said Twitty "Yes she does." said Louis looking realy thoughtfull. "BUT WE DON'T CARE!" they both shouted in her face. "UGH! You guys never listen to me"  
"Sorry Tawn. I didn't mean to get you mad." Louis said as he took Tawnys chin in his hand. "It's o.k. Louis,  
I know you didn't mean it." Louis smiled and pulled her into a soft warm kiss. "WOA, WOA! Time out!  
Twitty shouted waving his hands. "You can at least wait until I leave!" Louis and Tawny laughed as he stormed off then they turned and started off down the other way.

"So are you guys realy going to go on with this prank?" Tawny asked she and Louis walked down the hallway hand in hand. "Well because your my girlfriend and I love you so much, I will officialy call off this prank and save it for another year." "Thanks Louis. But if you still want to do it then I don't want to get in the way of your creative mind. I mean it might actualy come come in handy some day." Louis smiled at that remark. "O.K. I'll see what I can do. Maybey I can rig it to where it only happens to Ren." "That would be cool." "And Tawny. I don't mean to be rude or any thing, but ya do kinda get in the way of alot of our pranks and ideas. Like the time you foiled my hidden camera viewing of Ren's slumber party." "That wasn't only me and you know it!" Tawny shouted drawing a crowd of onlookers.  
"Oh, what do you people care about any way!" Louis shouted at everybody. Tawny continued. "Well what about that time you wrecked that play that I was in!" "You should be happy for me doing that! It was over you in the first place!" "But we both remember how that night ended! And I think it should happen again!" "Fine!" Louis shouted after Tawny as she walked off down the hallway. 

At first he was pretty mad at her for all the things she just say'd. But then after a few minuets he sat down in the hallway and buryed his head in his hands. Even when everyone, even the janitor, left he still just sat there with a blank look in his eyes. "How could I have been so stupid!" He say'd out loud not expecting anyone to answer. But much to his surprise some one close say'd "Well thats actualy what I came to find out."

Well there you have it R/R folks. 


	3. 3 The Land Through Time

Chapter 3. The Land Through Time

Louis turned his head quickly to see who just spoke. The person he saw sitting beside him was a man who looked to be in his twentys. He wore a white T-shirt with a picture of golden wings on the front, a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees, and a white sleaveless jean jacket. He basicly looked like any other twenty year old except there was something different about him that Louis couldn't quite place his finger on. "Who are you and why are you here after school hours?" Louis said kinda nervis. Well you be to if you were alone and then some stranger sat down beside you without you hearing them. "Well why are you?" the stranger asked with a smirk on his face. "Good point." Louis said with a more relaxed tone.  
"No, I mean it. Why are you here?" the stranger asked. "It's nothing. I just had a little fight with my girlfriend"  
"Thats what I figured." the stranger said smiling. "Look, if you don't mind buddy, I'd realy like to be alone now." "I don't think I can do that seeing as I've been sent to help ya." "Sent? From where?" Louis said with a confused look on his face. "Oh, I didn't tell ya did I? Well alow me to introduce myself. I am Caleb, your guardian angel."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Louis's eyes got big. So thats what it is! He thought to himself. He's glowing! "So your girlfriends name is Tawny, corect?" "Ya. It is." Louis said as his face fell again at the mention of his long gone earthly angel. "So why did you two get into a fight in the first place?" "Well she thought I was too inmature and I thought she was too uptight." "Is that what you realy think? Or were you just so mad that you just said that?" "I guess I just said that. Come ta think of it, she's the one whos kept me and Twitty out of trouble alot of times. But I still think were better off alone." "So ya do, do ya? Well I think that can be taken care of. Come on." Caleb stood up and gave Louis a hand up to. "Where are we going?" Louis said. To take a peak into what your future will be like if you and Tawny continue to stay seperated." "But it's not realy that big a beal dude. And besides it's not like were married or anything"  
"True. But unlike other teenage breakups that don't realy have much of an effect on a persons lifestyle, yours could change your entire future." "Like how?" "You wouldn't belive me if I told you so Im going to have to show ya." Caleb said as they started walking down the hall towards the front doors. "Cool! Are you going to take me flying like in that Muppet Christmas Carol movie or something like that"  
"Well not quite. I have a MUCH quicker way to get there."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At that time they walked out the doors. Only they didn't have to open them. They opened themselvs! "How cool is that!" Louis said as he saw the "quicker way" that Caleb was talking about. Parked out front was what looked like a Hummer, only bigger. "Sweet ride hu?" Caleb sayd as he pulled out the keys. "Oh ya! And here I was thinking you guys flew around with wings and halos!" "Well, we try to adapt to the changing times so that we fit in more and can get more work done. But this baby, the Omega 7000,  
can fly, float, swim, and has a never ending snack stash." "So where exactly are we going in the future?" Louis said as he climed into the car. Which took quite a bit of time since it was so huge!  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Caleb said as he started up the engine. "Wait. Won't people see us and wonder what we're doing?" "Dude, your forgeting who I am." "Oh, yea." At that moment Caleb took off at high speed. At first it was just a normal speed for the freeway, but then they started to gain speed quick.  
And pretty soon they were going faster than all the cars. But Louis noticed that even when they came up right behind a car, it would kinda disapear for a while and then come out behind them. For a while Louis was confused, but then he saw. They were going through the cars! As they picked up more speed everything became a blur. Then they saw a white light in front of them. As they moved closer to it it seemed to engulf them until they were driving through a blinding white light. Then finaly everything stopped and they were sitting in complet darkness. Then slowly thing began to fade in around them...

I should have the next chap. up soon. 


	4. 4 Louis's Future

A/N: I just want to thank Snowboarder9 for all your reviews. You rock dude.

Chapter 4. Louis's Future

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are we?" Louis asked as they stepped out of the car into the crisp night of a quiet neighborhood.  
"Don't you recognize this place?" Caleb asked as he too stepped out of the car.  
"It kinda looks like... nah it can't be"  
"What were you gonna say"  
"Well I was going to say that it kinda looks like Sacramento. Only different"  
"Your right. It is Sacramento. Welcome to 20 years in your future"  
"No. We went that far ahead. Why this far"  
"Because this is an ideal point in your future to prove my point." Caleb said as he started to lead Louis towards one of the houses close by. When they had reached one of the windows Caleb nodded towards it.  
"Who do you see in there." Caleb said as Louis stared into the window.  
"Well, I see a man who is dressed mostly in black and keps writing stuff down on pieces of paper. He kinda reminds me of Tawny. Very goth"  
"Do you have any idea who it is"  
"Not a clue"  
"That person is you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT! How can that be me!" Louis shouted.  
"Well. After you and Tawny broke up you missed having that type of person in your life, so, you became that person. You are now one of Sacramento's most well known psyciatrists, and the things that you are writing down are poems that you work on in your spare time"  
"Wow. So thats going to be me in my future"  
"If thing continue to go the way there going, then yes"  
"Well thanks for all of this man, but I still think me and Tawny are better off alone"  
"Hold on there shrink boy. The nights not over yet." Caleb said with a smile as he lead Louis down the street. 


	5. 5 Tawny's Future

Chapter 5. Tawny's Future

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Louis and Caleb walked about a mile down the street until they came to another house that Louis thought looked formiliar. As they walked up to the window Caleb nodded towards it. "I bet ya can't guess who's in there." As Louis looked into this window he saw not a man this time, but a woman that looked to be about the same age. She was wearing a red t-shirt with blue jeans and kept eating the popcorn off the tree."Well she kinda reminds me of well, me. Only she has black hair and her face kinda looks like, Tawny"  
"Bingo! Tawny is now one of Sacramento's best stand up comedians and has writen 4 best selling books. She is also a loving wife and a wonderful mom." "Mom? Wife? To who!" Louis asked in astonishment. At that moment a man walked in with two kids on his shoulders and a big smile on his face. "Say hello to Mr. Alan Twitty."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"TWITTY! That two timing scum ball! That was suposed to be my wife! My kids! My smile! How could this have happened!" Louis asked in such a loud voice that if had realy been there, it would have woken up the whole neighborhood. "Well after you and Tawny broke up she too missed having a funny carefree person around so she became a comedian. And since you and Twitty are practicly alike, she fell in love with him"  
"Well where was I in all of this!" Louis asked. Getting more upset by the minute. "You were to busy writing your "Ask Louis" colom for the paper." Caleb said as he got up from where he'd been knealing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"But all this can be changed right!" Louis asked as he and Caleb walked back to the car. "Well why do you want to change it? Didn't you say that Tawny needs to be more loose." "Yeah but"  
"And didn't she say that you need to be more serious? I don't see the problem here. It works for you bolth now." "Yeah but, even though we bolth may fight over the falts of the other, it's those falts that made us love each other in the first place." "She loved because I make her laugh when she's down. And I loved her because she was someone that I could tell all my problems too and get some answers that I was to dumb to see on my own. If I could go back I would change everything and make it all right." By this time they were at the truck and Caleb was climbing in with an ear to ear smile that you can only see on an angel.  
"One more thing that I want to know Louis, why did you say "loved?  
At that time Caleb, the truck, the neighborhood, everything was slowly fading out of focus until Louis was engulfed in darkness. Soon he felt like he was sitting down. Then not long after that he could feal someone rubbing his cheek and saying his name. Then things started to fade in again and he could see where he was.

One more chapter to go! 


	6. AN

A/N: Just a note to any one who's following this story. I accidently deleted the next chapter of the story. So expect a little later update than usual.Oh,well. It'll just build up the suspense more! 


	7. 7 Of Carnivals, Wings, and Other Things

Chapter 7. "Of Carnivals, Wings, and Other Things"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Louis opened his eyes he say that the person sitting beside him rubbing his cheek was a very worried Tawny. "Louis! Are you ok? I was so worried!" Tawny asked as soon as she saw that he was awake. "Yeah. I'm ok. Hey, Why are were so worried about me to begin with?" "Well, your mom say'd she hadn't seen you all night and she wanted me to look for you here. And besides. Even though we broke up I'd still be worried if some thing happened to you. Well I guess I'd better go tell your mom I found you." Tawny said.  
As she started to leave she felt Louis grab her hand and pull her back down beside him. "Before you go there's something I need to say. I've been thinking and I'm sorry for all the things that I said to you yesterday. I shouldn't have said those things because even though we bolth may have our differences,  
it's those differences that help keep us in ballance and together. Now if you want you can go ahead and leave. I just wanted to say that." Louis said. All the while looking into Tawny's perfect eyes for what he thought would be the last time. But instead of leaving, Tawny gave Louis a big hug. "Louis, that was the most meaningful thing you've ever said!" Tawny said. Then she pulled him into the same passionate kiss that she and Louis shared the night of the play that Louis demolished.  
"Well having you around had to pay off sometime!" Louis said after they broke apart with a smile alost as big as Caleb's. Maybe bigger! "Come on. Let's go tell my mom that I'm ok before she calls the police"  
Louis said as he and Tawny got up and started to walk off. Hand in hand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"O.k. You guys are realy starting to gross me out!" Twitty said. The reason being that he, Louis, and Tawny were all at the Winter Carnival and Louis and Tawny were feeding each other cotton candy. But there only response to Twitty's remark was another kiss. "That's it! I'm out of here!" Twitty said as he got up and stormed off again. Louis and Tawny just laughed as he fought his way through the crowd. "That should keep him away for a while!" Louis said as they continued to watch Twitty storm off. Noticing they were out of cotton candy Louis left to go get more. As he approched the stand he saw a farmiliar face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Caleb! What are you doing here? " Louis said as soon as he saw his guardian angel. "Hey little buddy! I just stopped by to see how things are going. Which by the looks of it, I'd say they are." Caleb said when he say Tawny waving at Louis. "I also wanted to show you my new ride!" Caleb say'd as he motioned towards the truck that they had taveled through time in. "But thats your old truck." "Not exactly. See, before you came along I had screwed up alot. They told me that helping you was my last chance to help a human. Thanks man!  
You helped me pass that test!" "Well I guess this is a first time getting things right for the bolth of us!" Louis said as he shaked Caleb's hand. Just then they heard a beeping coming from Caleb's watch. "Sorry, gotta go!  
They need me back at base." "See ya around!" Louis shouted as Caleb got into the truck and sped off.  
After Caleb was no longer in site Louis go some more cotton candy and returned to where he and Tawny was sitting. "Who was that man you were talking to?" Tawny asked when Louis got back and sat down beside her "An old friend." Louis said as he looked up at the sky in time to see a shooting star speeding across the sky.  
"An old friend."

THE END 


End file.
